Remembering and Forgetting
by blueholly
Summary: Ok. Artemis gets his memories back... and, SURPRISINGLY ENOUGH stuff happens so he loses them. bad summary, sorry. Some A&H... This is my first fanfic so PLEASE inform me of my faults!
1. In which Fowl regains his memories

Chapter 1: In which Fowl regains his memories

**A/N Right… first fanfic ever. First Artemis one too funnily enough… but don't hesitate to criticize. I'd rather that than just "Oh this is great!"… Heh. I'll start off modestly, asking only 2 reviews before I post the next chappie. Meep! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yay! I finally get to post about how annoyed I am about not owning Artemis Fowl, just like everyone else… let's see tries to think up witty comment fails… I don't own anything.**

The Operations Booth (well, almost)-

Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon made her way towards Ops. She looked puzzled, and she was. Foaly didn't usually ask her to visit him, Commander Root ordered her to.  
She the door to Foaly's office and raised an eyebrow. A new, shimmering layer of Liquiscreen covered the door. She snorted quietly before walking into it, waiting as it took an impression of her body to report to Foaly. It was one of his newest inventions, design to make absolutely sure that no one got into Ops unwanted.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Foaly swiveled round on his chair.

"Aren't you getting a bit extreme?" Holly asked. "You'd think Fowl was coming back!" She laughed.  
"He is." Said Foaly.

--

Fowl Manor-

Artemis paced the floor, annoyed at his stupidity. The first thing he had done when he had regained his memories was locate his hidden fairy technology. This had almost certainly triggered some sort of alarm down in the Lower Elements since the helmets he had picked up had shone red and begun to beep alarmingly. Now he had precious little time to devise some sort of plan that might help him keep his memories.

He looked fondly down at the little broken tube that was lying in his hands. There was nothing in it, but just seeing it lying on the floor of his closet had made him remember his first trip to the Artic Circle, and then the rest of his fairy related adventures. It was almost ironic that while none of his careful planning had returned his memories to him, a small tube that had once held an acorn had made everything come back in a torrent of lost thoughts. But now that he knew his previous planning, which had seemed so good at the time was useless; the prospect of losing his newfound memories was even more frightening.

The doorbell rang.

--

Just Outside Fowl Manor-

Holly smiled in grim satisfaction as she waited for Artemis to answer the door. It wasn't that she wanted to watch him be mind-wiped a second time, but she was glad that he must realize that no matter how many times he regained his memory, the LEP would be right there to relieve him of it. She did have one small doubt though.

"I'm still not sure if we are really allowed to be here," said Holly, "I still think that our 'invitation' is pretty shaky." Foaly had rationalized that ringing the doorbell was the equivalent of asking permission to enter a dwelling, and the opening of a door was the equivalent of acceptance. It was dubious, to say the least.

"Shaky grounds never bothered you before Holly." said Foaly "And we certainly have enough footage of you disobeying minor LEP rules and regulations." Holly scowled. Foaly had an infuriating way of being right.

--

Fowl Manor

As he made his way to the door, Artemis had an expected stroke of genius. Of course he had a way of avoiding the mind-wipe! He paused for a moment, and then threw dignity to the hills as he rushed up the stairs, preparing to avail himself of the mirrored contact lenses that would help him avoid the powers of the Mesmer. After carefully placing them on his eyes he ran down the stairs in leaps and bounds, only stopping to collect his breath at the door. Then he opened it.

Artemis's first decision, made in a split second, was to play dumb. After all, they weren't necessarily sure he remembered them. "Hello?" he asked, sounding for all the world like a boy who has opened the door to find two very short individuals and a centaur at his doorstep.

"Don't play dumb Fowl, it doesn't suit you." Said Holly as she stepped over the threshold. Artemis gave a small mental shrug. It had been worth a try.

"Come on in then." He said resignedly. "I might as well give up now."

Foaly laughed. "The great Artemis Fowl gives up without so much as one brilliant plan? I need to get this on tape!" Artemis put on his best moody teenager scowl and led them into his dining room. He was beginning to recall a few things about his dining room that would prove useful.

"Juliet!" He called. Juliet entered with her usual style. Then she saw Artemis's visitors.

"Oh nicely done Artemis! You found a group of actors for Mrs. Fowl's brunch!" she said. She looked a bit closer. "Those are some really neat costumes too. Almost like Horser and the Beatlebugs."

"Wrestlers?" asked Foaly with interest.

"Duh!"

Artemis cleared his throat. "Interesting as this conversation may be, we a few more… shall we say… pressing engagements at hand Juliet, so if you could just bring some drinks? Oh, and please replace the flowers! They are on the brink of being completely wilted!"

"Three bags full Artemis!" said Juliet cheerfully. Holly grinned. Artemis scowled. The minute she left the room, Foaly said, "I see you haven't enlightened your companions."

"I haven't had the time. Not even Butler knows." Said Artemis.

"I'll be checking that." Said Root.

"What? You don't trust me?" asked Artemis, playing innocent. It didn't work.

"Not on my life!" said Root. "And what are you going to do about your mother's brunch when we leave?"

A brilliant idea hatched in Artemis's brain. Afterall, he did need more time… "Speaking about that…" he said…

"Uh-oh" said Foaly, "I think I need to go now!"

"But you're the main act!" said Artemis with a wicked grin on his face.

**A/N: You: Why don't they just wipe him now? **

**Me: Good question… but it does make a more satisfying plot if he doesn't no? **

**  
I'll try and update ASAP people… but pleeeeeeease R&R… this is my first Fanfic and I really want to know what people think… **


	2. In which an act is decided upon

Chapter 2: In which an act is decided upon

**A/N: Ok… Chapter 2 is here! I am soooo sorry I didn't update! I was in Germany for four days… and I have exams tomorrow so I had to study. That's why this chapter is, unfortunately, so short. THANK YOU to all the ABSOLUTLEY WONDERFUL people who reviewed! You are all FABOO! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters yada yada yada (Ooooo… was THAT clever? Somehow I doubt it…)**

Fowl Manor, at the head of the Dining Room table-

Artemis knew he was on thin ice, so he played his game lightly. "So you're here to wipe my memories?" he asked calmly, already guessing their reply.

"Not just yet." Said Root, "We want to know what you did to get your memories back first." Artemis treated himself to a barely perceptible grin. Foaly, unfortunately, had an eye for such things.

"What are you smirking about Artemis?" he asked. Artemis blinked and he gave Foaly a wide-eyed stare, though he made it obvious he wasn't even trying to conceal his satisfaction.

"Let me tell you a little story," said Artemis, "Once upon a time, Angeline Fowl decided to give a little brunch. All was planned, but soon Mrs. Fowl noticed that she had no entertainers. She asked her son, Artemis, to procure some form of droll actors, and finally decided that some sort of magic act involving short people would appeal most to her fancy. Her son dug around, and though he failed to locate the performers he wanted, he did find some rather interesting information that triggered a few memories…" Artemis smiled; lying was too easy sometimes. Then he applied a small, slightly threatening finish: "If his visitors were to act in his mother's brunch, Artemis need never go searching for any form of fairy or magically inclined actor again, don't you think?"

Fowl Manor, at the foot of the Dining Room table-

At the end of Artemis's little 'story' Holly was indignant. He couldn't treat the People this way! Well, he _could_ but he shouldn't. She glanced at Root, and then asked, "Can we have a small conference Fowl?"

"By all means." Said Artemis. They waited. He didn't move.

"In private?" growled Commander Root, obviously at the end of his patience.

"But of course! Why didn't you ask?" asked Artemis before leaving, smirking all the way. Holly ground her teeth together.

The minute Artemis had gone out the door, Root jumped out of his seat. "I am not doing a jester act for that Mudboy's amusement!" he bellowed.

Foaly grinned. "But Commander! It would be so fun!"

As Root's face changed from a light crimson to a deeper mauve, Holly interrupted, "Listen. Here are the problems with this besides a blow to our collective prides: First of all, Mud Men aren't supposed to see us, and performing an act under their nose is hardly what I would call discreet. Second, we need to ensure that nothing of the kind ever happens again. So Foaly, assuming we get over my first point, have you got anything that might help us deal with point two?"

Foaly considered. Then he said, "Our best shot would probably be to make Mrs. Fowl less appreciative of the People in general. In other words, we could just botch up the show. It would serve a dual purpose by helping us get back at Fowl."

Root nodded. "Okay, so we wait, we work and we wipe. Sounds good to me. He can hardly complain that we did a bad job! It's not as if we're professional actors. Bring Fowl back in Captain."

Artemis appeared before Holly could take a step towards the door. "So we agree?" he asked. "You do the act, then I get wiped." They all nodded apprehensively. It was almost too easy, especially from a Mud Boy like Artemis Fowl.

The Living Room, Fowl Manor-

Artemis sat in amused silence as Juliet showed the Holly, Root and Foaly their new costumes. They were a white, orange and red affair, garnished with purple ruffles and pompoms. All three were horrified, to say the least.

"You had better forbid picture taking Fowl!" Said Holly angrily.

"Why?" he asked, "Because of the costumes or because you don't want pictures of a centaur and two elves to be on the Internet?"

"Both." She growled. Juliet looked puzzled. Artemis turned his head to rearrange the flowers on the table.

"These are Mother's favourite kind of flowers?" he asked Juliet.

She gave him an uninterpretable look. After all, it wouldn't do for Juliet to be impudent towards her employers. "Of course I did Artemis!"

He smiled. "In that case, let the festivities begin!" The doorbell rang, right on cue. "Prepare yourselves actors and actress. We have a long day ahead of us, and we must ensure that nothing… problematic occurs." His smile turned into a grin and he made his way to the door.

**A/N Very sorry this chapter's so short. Hope it pleases you all! One or two (slightly predictable) twists and turns ahead. I can only hope that you enjoyed, and that I didn't have too many unpardonable mistakes. **

**Notes to:**

**Moon Vampire: I'll read through! I promise! Thanks for the review!**

**Hollybridgetpeppermint: Thanks! I will try and pay more attention to my punctuation!**

**Kelitzo: Nope… not Jane Austen in disguise… Notice I don't mention 'composure' at all… **

**Brizo: Heh… this one's probably less detailed. Whoops . Sprank you for adding me to your alert list!**

**Inufan15: Hmm… maybe just because the idea of Artemis playing dumb is appealing- It would make him only a LITTLE more intelligent than the rest of us!**

**Ahem. Thank you ALL! Please R&R! I can't update for about… 2 weeks but PLEASE no flames!**


End file.
